


Harvard

by aiaryz



Category: Boy Meets World, Disney - All Media Types, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Harvard University, Pre-Girl Meets World, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiaryz/pseuds/aiaryz
Summary: In which a senior with bad intentions finds himself falling for an innocent and vulnerable freshman, Riley Matthews.





	1. Chapter 1

Riley's POV  
I'm abruptly woken up to the sun blaring into my window, and sit up sluggishly. Looking around the small hotel room, Reality hits me like a brick- it's my first day of college. How did high school pass me by? It seems like just yesterday I was a freshman, and now I'll be one all over again.  
A little fish in a huge pond- one full of smart kids and 3 hour classes, where you're expected to get A's on every assignment while managing to have a social life. No pressure there, though!  
I let out a small sigh, glancing at my alarm clock. 10 am.  
Since Harvard university is only a few hours away from Manhattan, my mother decided to put on a plane and send me on a three hour flight to Boston, as if she were putting a kindergarten kid on a school bus. Apparently she's more intrigued by acquainting the felons that smugly ponder into the court room after committing crimes than me facing a new chapter in life, which I'll now be doing alone.  
I take in a sharp breath and start to run the water for my shower. The warmth of the sprinkling water relaxed me just enough to make me close my eyes in satisfaction. Just as I begin to wash my hair, I realize I've lost track of time.  
"What a Riley thing to do!" I mutter to myself, stepping carefully out of the shower base. The time is now 10:30, and I grab one of the many plush white towels hanging on the bathroom shelf. While clutching the cloth tightly against my body, I start to fish around my suitcase for my hairdryer.  
My uber's set to arrive around 11:30, leaving me a small amount of time to fully dry my hair, dig through my luggage to find some combination of clothes, and then call my parents- who'd most likely keep me on the phone for longer than needed.  
I flick the switch to the blow dryer, and It came alive with a loud whooshing sound. In attempt to destress myself, I begin to play music; three Taylor Swift songs later, my hair was semi-dry.

Room decor, shoes... "Clothes." I smiled, taking out a knee length flower printed dress and black flats from my suitcase. As if on schedule, my mom's ringtone sounded from the dresser.

"Hi mom!" I chirped, zipping the back of my dress.

"Hi, honey!" There was shuffling, and then my dad picked up. "Hi sweetie, how is everything?"

"I'm good! Actually just waiting for my uber."

"That's great, we won't keep you!" She said sadly. "Yeah, call us when you get to your dorm!" My dad added. From the background, I heard Auggie yell "Hi Riles, miss you already!"

My heart squeezed at the thought of my brother, who was probably feeling alone now that I'm gone. Either that, or he's actually happy to be an only child for a couple of years.  
"Miss ya too, bubba! I gotta go now, bye!" I hung up the phone and threw myself onto the bed.

Farkle's POV

"Fresh meat, who's ready!" My best friend Lucas friar laughed, putting an arm around my neck.  
You'd think the guys here would be more mature considering this is college, and that we're seniors, but they haven't matured a measly bit. Well, they stopped farting the alphabet, so I guess they have grown a little since freshman year.

"Are you guys seriously gonna pull that dumb prank on them again?" I roll my eyes at their child-like behavior.

"They did it to us, we did it to them for the last two years," Zay Babineaux- another one of my friends explained. "It's tradition. Can't break tradition."

"Fine!" I gave into their pleading.

"Farkle, you're the only one who hasn't-"

"No way!" I crossed my arms. The "prank" was cruel and insensitive. It's against everything I stand for, and it's embarrassing. I can still remember when they pulled it on us, and it didn't feel good. I don't understand why they'd want anybody else to feel the same way.

"Come on, don't be a wuss!" Lucas egged on, flashing that smile that somehow gets me to do whatever he enforces. As one of the "popular"-I quote- people in our grade, I was technically qualified to do these things, yet I always managed to get out of them. Not this time.

"Just find a cute innocent little piece, pretend ya love her, and then end it. Easy!" Zay shrugged.

I shook my head in defeat, walking away from the bunch. I knew I'd be forced to do it, and I didn't want to seem soft, even if I was possibly the softest there was. I'd have to break some poor girls heart because of "tradition."

Riley's POV

"Here we are," my Uber driver grinned at me from the rearview mirror. "Good luck, kiddo."

I gave him a warm smile and wave in return, lugging my suitcases out of the car with me. Now that I'm here, they feel a thousand pounds each.  
Great, there's steps!  
I prepared myself for the hike that was the staircase, attempting to pull my bags up while keeping my huge bookbag on my back.

"Need help?" I turned around to see my best friend of several years, Maya.

"Maya!" I exclaimed, squeezing her harder than ever before.

"Woah!" She chuckled, eyeing all of my luggage, which were now in the way of the tons of people trudging up the steps.

"God, you look so scared. You nervous rainbow?"

I looked down at my feet uncomfortably. "Very. What if my roommate is some.. Some mean person?"

"Trust me, they pair you with whoever they think you'd be compatible with!"

I nodded, suddenly at ease by her words. "grab some of these?"

She picked up 2 of my suitcases, and I got the last one, swinging my bag over my shoulder. This was gonna be a long walk.

Farkle's POV

I looked around the campus, trying to find a girl who didn't look like they'd crap their pants at any given second. The first day of college is nerve wrecking, I can't blame them for being scared.

"Just choose someone, man." Zay whispered. "We look like creeps trying to scope out these chicks."

"Don't rush me, okay? You're lucky I'm even doing this!" I snapped, heading back inside the building.

Just then, I see a brunette and blond hiking up the steps like they were climbing mount everest, panting heavily as they carried their luggage.

"Zay," I mumble. "Look."

The brunette made quick eye contact with me, but then blushed and turned away.

"Fresh meat!" He exclaimed, calling over Lucas.

"Dude, you sound like a pedophile." I roll my eyes, starting towards them.

Riley's POV

Me and Maya were almost in the building, when I saw an older guy, at least in his senior year. We made eye contact for a split second before he smiled and I turned away. "Did you see that?" Maya must have caught what happened. "The first day and you're already being checked out by upperclassman!" She nudged my side.

"Yeah, whatever!" I scoffed, walking casually past them. My mouth dropped open at the inside of Harvard. It was beautiful, with stained glass, brown carpet flooring, huge... Everything. It was quite breathtaking.

"Wow..." Maya breathed, following me down the corridor.

"This should be it." I stood outside the big wooden door that read a312.

"Well," groaned Maya. "Open it."

I twist open the door to reveal an empty room. "Looks like they aren't here yet." She said, sitting my things onto the wooden floor.

The room was big. Big enough for only two people, at least. "Let's unpack!" I squeal, digging into the suitcase that contains my room decor. Maya smiled a little, helping me hang up the many posters I brought.  
"Too bad my roomie isn't here," I sigh, jumping down from my bed. "She can't choose which side she wants."

"Yeah," Maya held a piece of tape in the corner of her mouth. "But that means you do, they're exactly the same anyway!"

"I can't wait to get

Riley's POV  
I'm abruptly woken up to the sun blaring into my window, and sit up sluggishly. Looking around the small hotel room, Reality hits me like a brick- it's my first day of college. How did high school pass me by? It seems like just yesterday I was a freshman, and now I'll be one all over again.  
A little fish in a huge pond- one full of smart kids and 3 hour classes, where you're expected to get A's on every assignment while managing to have a social life. No pressure there, though!  
I let out a small sigh, glancing at my alarm clock. 10 am.  
Since Harvard university is only a few hours away from Manhattan, my mother decided to put on a plane and send me on a three hour flight to Boston, as if she were putting a kindergarten kid on a school bus. Apparently she's more intrigued by acquainting the felons that smugly ponder into the court room after committing crimes than me facing a new chapter in life, which I'll now be doing alone.  
I take in a sharp breath and start to run the water for my shower. The warmth of the sprinkling water relaxed me just enough to make me close my eyes in satisfaction. Just as I begin to wash my hair, I realize I've lost track of time.  
"What a Riley thing to do!" I mutter to myself, stepping carefully out of the shower base. The time is now 10:30, and I grab one of the many plush white towels hanging on the bathroom shelf. While clutching the cloth tightly against my body, I start to fish around my suitcase for my hairdryer.  
My uber's set to arrive around 11:30, leaving me a small amount of time to fully dry my hair, dig through my luggage to find some combination of clothes, and then call my parents- who'd most likely keep me on the phone for longer than needed.  
I flick the switch to the blow dryer, and It came alive with a loud whooshing sound. In attempt to destress myself, I begin to play music; three Taylor Swift songs later, my hair was semi-dry.

Room decor, shoes... "Clothes." I smiled, taking out a knee length flower printed dress and black flats from my suitcase. As if on schedule, my mom's ringtone sounded from the dresser.

"Hi mom!" I chirped, zipping the back of my dress.

"Hi, honey!" There was shuffling, and then my dad picked up. "Hi sweetie, how is everything?"

"I'm good! Actually just waiting for my uber."

"That's great, we won't keep you!" She said sadly. "Yeah, call us when you get to your dorm!" My dad added. From the background, I heard Auggie yell "Hi Riles, miss you already!"

My heart squeezed at the thought of my brother, who was probably feeling alone now that I'm gone. Either that, or he's actually happy to be an only child for a couple of years.  
"Miss ya too, bubba! I gotta go now, bye!" I hung up the phone and threw myself onto the bed.

Farkle's POV

"Fresh meat, who's ready!" My best friend Lucas friar laughed, putting an arm around my neck.  
You'd think the guys here would be more mature considering this is college, and that we're seniors, but they haven't matured a measly bit. Well, they stopped farting the alphabet, so I guess they have grown a little since freshman year.

"Are you guys seriously gonna pull that dumb prank on them again?" I roll my eyes at their child-like behavior.

"They did it to us, we did it to them for the last two years," Zay Babineaux- another one of my friends explained. "It's tradition. Can't break tradition."

"Fine!" I gave into their pleading.

"Farkle, you're the only one who hasn't-"

"No way!" I crossed my arms. The "prank" was cruel and insensitive. It's against everything I stand for, and it's embarrassing. I can still remember when they pulled it on us, and it didn't feel good. I don't understand why they'd want anybody else to feel the same way.

"Come on, don't be a wuss!" Lucas egged on, flashing that smile that somehow gets me to do whatever he enforces. As one of the "popular"-I quote- people in our grade, I was technically qualified to do these things, yet I always managed to get out of them. Not this time.

"Just find a cute innocent little piece, pretend ya love her, and then end it. Easy!" Zay shrugged.

I shook my head in defeat, walking away from the bunch. I knew I'd be forced to do it, and I didn't want to seem soft, even if I was possibly the softest there was. I'd have to break some poor girls heart because of "tradition."

Riley's POV

"Here we are," my Uber driver grinned at me from the rearview mirror. "Good luck, kiddo."

I gave him a warm smile and wave in return, lugging my suitcases out of the car with me. Now that I'm here, they feel a thousand pounds each.  
Great, there's steps!  
I prepared myself for the hike that was the staircase, attempting to pull my bags up while keeping my huge bookbag on my back.

"Need help?" I turned around to see my best friend of several years, Maya.

"Maya!" I exclaimed, squeezing her harder than ever before.

"Woah!" She chuckled, eyeing all of my luggage, which were now in the way of the tons of people trudging up the steps.

"God, you look so scared. You nervous rainbow?"

I looked down at my feet uncomfortably. "Very. What if my roommate is some.. Some mean person?"

"Trust me, they pair you with whoever they think you'd be compatible with!"

I nodded, suddenly at ease by her words. "grab some of these?"

She picked up 2 of my suitcases, and I got the last one, swinging my bag over my shoulder. This was gonna be a long walk.

Farkle's POV

I looked around the campus, trying to find a girl who didn't look like they'd crap their pants at any given second. The first day of college is nerve wrecking, I can't blame them for being scared.

"Just choose someone, man." Zay whispered. "We look like creeps trying to scope out these chicks."

"Don't rush me, okay? You're lucky I'm even doing this!" I snapped, heading back inside the building.

Just then, I see a brunette and blond hiking up the steps like they were climbing mount everest, panting heavily as they carried their luggage.

"Zay," I mumble. "Look."

The brunette made quick eye contact with me, but then blushed and turned away.

"Fresh meat!" He exclaimed, calling over Lucas.

"Dude, you sound like a pedophile." I roll my eyes, starting towards them.

Riley's POV

Me and Maya were almost in the building, when I saw an older guy, at least in his senior year. We made eye contact for a split second before he smiled and I turned away. "Did you see that?" Maya must have caught what happened. "The first day and you're already being checked out by upperclassman!" She nudged my side.

"Yeah, whatever!" I scoffed, walking casually past them. My mouth dropped open at the inside of Harvard. It was beautiful, with stained glass, brown carpet flooring, huge... Everything. It was quite breathtaking.

"Wow..." Maya breathed, following me down the corridor.

"This should be it." I stood outside the big wooden door that read a312.

"Well," groaned Maya. "Open it."

I twist open the door to reveal an empty room. "Looks like they aren't here yet." She said, sitting my things onto the wooden floor.

The room was big. Big enough for only two people, at least. "Let's unpack!" I squeal, digging into the suitcase that contains my room decor. Maya smiled a little, helping me hang up the many posters I brought.  
"Too bad my roomie isn't here," I sigh, jumping down from my bed. "She can't choose which side she wants."

"Yeah," Maya held a piece of tape in the corner of her mouth. "But that means you do, they're exactly the same anyway!"

"I can't wait to riley-fy this place." I can't help but be ecstatic at being independent for once. My own campus job, dating boys- without my father interfering, parties, new friends, and most importantly, and the most stressful... the studies. _unfortunately_.

"That's a new one." Maya said tauntingly, hanging the last picture frame. Now I have to pack my clothes. Opening up my closet door, I'm happy to see a medium sized room. It isn't bad compared to my closet back home. Maya handed me a handful of clothes, in which I hung on the long railing. This went on for about ten minutes before we were officially finished.

I left the door open just in case my roommate came in, but she was nowhere to be seen. It makes me anxious, not knowing who I'd be forced to build a relationship with.

"Don't worry Riles, she'll be here!" Maya set a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, spreading my purple comforter onto the twin sized mattress they provided us with.

"It's almost 5pm, wanna go to a restaurant or something?" I ask.

"Sure, we need to mingle anyways!" Maya strolled into the hallway, waving at random people, who awkwardly waved back.

"At least the people here are nice." I joked, swinging our hands together. She nods in agreement, a small smile glued onto her face. I can tell she's nervous too, even though she'd die before ever admitting it. She's Maya Hart, bold, brave... Never nervous.

I must have zoned out, because we were now inside a place called Mr. Bartley's burger cottage, which was at full capacity. We walked towards the long line, quietly discussing what we want to order.

"Get whatever ya want, it's on us!"

Me and Maya turned around, seeing the same guys that were in the front of the building earlier. It's kind of creepy, but I decide to smile instead- the last thing I need are enemies on the first day.

Maya chuckled lightly. "And who may you three be?" They were almost twice our height, and obviously way older than us. Why would seniors want anything to do with freshman?

"I'm Farkle Minkus." Said one of the boys.

"Lucas friar."

"And Zay Babineaux."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Riley!" I smiled, offering a hand shake. Instead, the Lucas guy reached for a hug, in which I hesitantly accepted.

Maya didn't show any interest in them, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "We both know that you're all seniors, what do ya want?"

"Maya..." I whispered, but the Farkle guy agreed. "You're right, we are seniors, we just wanted to help."

"Yeah," spoke Zay. "You guys looked lost, thought we'd help you out."

Maya placed her hands on her hips. "We don't need help ordering food-"

"What would you guys like?" We were now in the front of the line, and thanks to the random guys that keep following us, we didn't have any clue what we wanted.

"Pssst!" I heard Farkle whisper into my ear. "Get the grilled cheese stickies!"

"Yeah, it's freshman tradition!" Said Lucas.

"They're not wrong, it's a tradition!" The cashier smiled warmly.

"Well then I guess we'll have that then." I shrugged, smoothing our 5 dollar bills on the counter.

While waiting for our number to be called, we went to sit at a table in the back. Girls started to stare at us, unsure as to why they were hanging out with us.

"Hey Friar, new piece?" A guy shouted, laughing afterwards.

My cheeks went red, as well as Maya's, but she tried to hide it by resting her cheeks in her palms.

"So, you guys nervous?" Zay changed the subject.

"Not really, now just tell us the real reason you're here and go on your way!" Maya smiled.

"We told you already!" Farkle laughed.

"Fine," I smiled. "I'm gonna go get our orders."

Walking up to the register, I noticed two girls snickering behind my back.

"Problem?" I asked, whipping around to face two blondes.

"Oh nothing darling," one of the girls snarl. "How does it feel to be the next butt of jokes?"

"What do you mean.." I loosened my grip on the bad containing our food.

"You really think those jocks want anything to do with you freshies? Please!" The other one spat.

I take it back, people here aren't nice. At all. I felt my face go red, and my eyes watered. I can't cry, not in front of them.

"Excuse me," Farkle rushed to my side, seeing what was happening. "Is there a problem? You're really that pathetic that you pick on freshmans? Get a life!" He took my hand, leading me back to our table.

"What happened up there?" Maya asked. She was busy talking with Lucas and Zay. What a great friend I have.

"Oh it was nothing." I mumbled, handing her a sandwich.

"Who was it," She asked, obviously not believing me. "I'll go punch their face in." Maya stood up, but Lucas pulled her arm, sitting her back down.

"I already took care of it." Farkle smiled, reaching across the table to grab my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

After we finish eating, me and Maya decide to go back to our dorms to get some rest. Classes started at 8 am tomorrow morning, and I'm in no position to slack off.

"I'll walk you home." Says Farkle, bouncing from the booth across from us.

"No thank you-"

"It's not an option." He smirks, offering me his hand. I've never met a guy who was so straight forward, but coming from a senior, It would have been weird if he _hadn't_ offered to walk me home. The only problem is, I'm a freshman.

"We just met." I smile sheepishly as he entwines our hands. They're soft and warm, but kind of moist. I ignore the urge to wipe my hands on my jeans.

"Yeah," he gloats. "But I'd like to get to know you." Something about his smile is misleading, the kind that a football jock would use on a nerdy girl- They always want one thing. Even with these thoughts running through my head at once, I allow him to serenade me with his cool blue eyes, which stared fervently into my boring brown ones.

"Okay, sure." I smirk upwards. The height difference is quite astonishing.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Farkle attempts to make conversation.

"Business," I snark. "Isn't Harvard a business school?"

He ignores my witty remark, stopping in front of me. "I'm guessing this is your dorm?" I nod slowly, biting my tongue to prevent from asking how he knew It was mine in particular. "Yeah, good guess." I smile, beginning to lean into Farkle. His facial expression turns solemn, but then he clears his throat. "Are you sure you wanna-"

"Excuse me?" I snicker, sliding the key into the lock. "I have to get into my room, goof." I watch in amusement as his cheeks turn bright red.

"Yeah.. Right, your door! I thought you were gonna-"

 

"Gonna..."

"See ya Riley!" He waves, rushing down the hallway.

Farkle's POV

She has to be messing with me, there's no way she could have caught on. If so, I'll be the laughing stalk of the football team- and that's the last thing I need- Not that I would mind falling for a girl like her, I just can't.

"Farkle!" Called Charlie Gardner, a junior who's just good enough to be on the Varsity football team. Clearing my mind from Riley, I jog up to the average sized guy, reaching downwards to give him a quick hug.

"Yo, I heard about the girl you pulled." He was whispering, as if on some top secret mission.

"What about her?"

"She's hella fine, bro. You sure you can keep up the act?"

"Charlie she's a freshman, I'd never hookup with, _nor date_ a freshman." I roll my eyes, annoyed at his 21 questions. If he weren't on the football team, and I weren't forced to associate myself with him, I'd most likely ignore him all at once.

"Yeah me too," silence covers the hall like a blanket. "Catch you later bro?"

"Sure, always." I give him tight lipped smile. Just as he starts down the corridor, he whips back around.

"There's this bangin' party over at the Alpha Epsilon Pi house, you coming?"

"Nah man, I'm gonna go study and then I'm K.O."

There was no way in hell I'd be seen with Charlie Gardner at some sophomore frat party.

"Aw man, catch ya later then!" After he finally disappeared around the corner I sigh in relief, continuing the walk to my dorm.

Riley's POV

"Turn your damn alarm off!"

My eyes flicker open and I'm met with a figure leaning over me. "Hi, you must be my roommate!" I smile, sitting up to rub my eyes. The girl sported a very slim, petite body with circular rimmed glasses, and naturally tan skin. Her black hair hung messily upon her shoulders.

"Unfortunately I'm the roommate of someone who sets an alarm for 6 in the morning when class starts at 8!"

Ouch.

"Sorry sorry." I apologize quickly, turning off the blaring alarm. The girl just flops back down on her bed. _What a ray of sunshine_.

"You never told me your name?"

"Isadora Smackle. Call me Smackle." She responded, draping her thin, superman printed covers over her head. "And do me a favor, please lower the volume on that thing!" I smile slightly, ignoring the fact that my roommate is sort of a bitch. I'm not gonna let her ruin my first day of classes. Besides, it's not like we have to spend every breathing second together, nor would I, even if she was the last person on earth. 

I grab a decent combination of clothes from my closet and make my way to the community bathroom, where I was relieved to see other girls there.

Looks like I'm not the only morning person. 

They all look about my age, all freshman's at most. I push past the group of girls chatting in the middle of the floor, but was stopped by somebody coughing loudly. "Hey you!" _Not again, please don't be a bully_. I think, turning around slowly. My hands are gripping the fluffy green towel securely. 

"Urm.. Hi?" 

"Don't worry, aren't stuck up like those senior chicks." A red head girl smiles warmly. 

"Yeah," pretty brunette adds. "We saw what happened yesterday." The red head stats to talk again. "We're actually pretty friendly, I mean we _are_ freshman. We don't want any trouble."

"Me neither," I smile warmly. "What's up?"

"Aren't you the girl who's dating Farkle Minkus?" Asked the red head. 

"I-I.. No.. We don't-"

"Great!" 

She flashes a toothy grin. "I'm totally going after him!"

"He obviously likes her, Soph." Said the brunette, giving the red head a name. 

"So? Maybe he'd like me too." Soph lifted her chin confidently. 

"I'm Darby." The brunette mentioned, combing her fingers through her damp hair. 

"Riley. And no, I don't date farkle, so go for it!"  I shut the curtains and turn on the water- which quite impressively sprinkled from the shower head at an automatic warm temperature. Within the next 10 minutes, everything went silent, and I assumed the girls already left.

Skipping out of the shower, I get dressed in loose fitting jeans with a comfy gray sweater. The outfit's a little lazy, but being comfortable wins over being cute. It is just school. Given the fact that there was about an hour in a half until my first lecture, I decide to go to Maya's dorm. I was halfway down the hallway, when I feel someone nudge my shoulder. 

Being the lightweight I am, of course I go tumbling to the ground. "What the hell!" I whine, rising to my feet. "Oops!" I recognize the voice of the girl from yesterday. I don't bother to turn around, not wanting to face her and her have to hear ignorance. "Better watch where you're going, freshie. And stay away from Farkle!" Yet again, tears form in my eyes, but I shake them away. "Riley?" Of course Farkle shows up as soon as I'm on the verge of having a breakdown. "Hi, Farkle." I scrunch my knees to my chest, looking shamefully at the ground. "Hey." He smiles, sitting beside me.

We sit in silence for a while, not even sparing a glance at one another. 

"Ya know, when I was a freshman I got an egg cracked over my head." 

"Really?" I let out a dry laugh. "Eggs?" 

"Well, milk, flour, and something else that I don't want to speak of." He added, poking at my side.

"That sucks." I wipe away a tear and lean on his shoulder. 

"Let's get you to class." Farkle helps me off the ground. 

"You don't have to walk me there, I was gonna go with Maya." 

"Maya?" He says blankly, amusement vibrant in his eyes.  "Saw her at the dining hall."

She left without me? I feel a wave of sadness override over my body, long held tears force their way out of my eyes and into Farkle's gray shirt. 

"There there.." He mumbled, rubbing my back soothingly. 

"Why is college is so hard?" I sigh, shutting my eyes in defeat.

"I know, I know." I then clear my throat, detaching myself from the warmth of his body. His hands grip my wrists, the intensity in his stare is almost scary. "S-sorry." I stammer, collecting my books from the ground and starting down the hallway. "Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

As much as I tried to be excited about being stuffed into a room with a hundred other students while the professor drones on about business incorporations, I just wasn't. It's only the first day and I'm already considering dropping out and becoming a stripper. Of course that isn't possible, considering I got full ride because of my "perfect" grades. I try to pay attention, but his slow, nasally voice nearly puts me to sleep.  
Clearly the whole classroom felt the same way, because as I look around I see people with their head laid on their desks, students on the verge of falling asleep- but catching themselves, and students who's eyes are barely open, such as me.  
My eyes fixate on the large clock in the front of the room, and I tap my pen along with the soft, rhythmic "ticks." 30 minutes later, the lecture is finally over; and I've never been happier to leave a class.

"Ms. Matthews?" The professor said calmly, sitting behind his cluttered desk.

Great.

"Yes, professor grim?" I say through my teeth, not wanting to stay in his freezing room a second more.

"I'd like to thank you for at least trying to stay awake in my class. You're gonna pass with flying colors." He praised, though his face is straight as a pin.

"Thank you sir. You're a very interesting guy." I lied. Maybe this would get me an easy A for the next 3 terms.

"You don't have to lie Matthews, I know I'm duller than the color gray." He chuckled, his white mustache curling at the ends.

"Thanks again!" I laugh along, pushing through the huge wooden door. Taking out my phone, I was happy to see a text from Maya, but after reading it my mood dimmed drastically.

Peaches: sorry for this morning Riles, got asked to breakfast. I'll be free later on, just not for lunch. Art stuff. Love ya! Xx -peaches

I sigh heavily and go to eat outside. The fall wind immediately slaps me in the face, causing my hair to fly in all directions from the impact. I settle for a spot under a huge tree, and pull out the now soggy ham sandwich I bought from a nearby food truck.

"May I join?"

"Sure!" I say sarcastically as Farkle takes residence on the big rock beside me.

"Come on," he smiles warmly, his arms wide open.

"Are you seriously suggesting that I sit on your lap?"

"Why not, it's better than the ground."

"Fine." I huffed, shifting uncomfortably onto his right leg. "Gotcha now!"

"Hey!" I laughed loudly as he poked my sides, causing attention to be brought to our tickling match.

I turn around to look him in the eyes, cupping his face in my hands jokingly. His facial expression was solemn, and his eyes a darker shade of blue.  
"What are you thinking?" I teased, readjusting myself.

"About kissing you." He mumbles, laying his forehead against my own.

"Then let's do that."

Leaning in slowly, he meets me halfway. Our lips collide together, and I deepen the kiss, sliding my arms up and down his back. He mumbles something I can't quite make out, wrapping my legs around either side of him. His tongue presses against my lips, pleading for entrance, but I deny it, instead pushing myself away from his grip. "That was a nice lunch."

"W-what?" He stutters, his cheeks turning their usual shade of light pink.

"I have to go find Maya," As if on cue, my phone buzzes, alerting me that I have an unread message.

"Can't you do that later-"

"Maya!" I cut him off, grinning as the blond runs towards us.

"Riley!" She says joyously, jumping into my arms. "Let's go, my next lecture is in 30 minutes."

She grabs my hand and pulls me away from Farkle, who stood there with his mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or were you just making out with Farkle!" Maya squeals as soon as we reach her dorm.

"It's no big deal, I'm not into him."

"Not into him? Riles, you have to be! That kiss contained so much... emotion. The whole court yard was watching. Including that senior girl who despises you for some reason."

"The whole courtyard?" I ask nervously. Now everyone either A- thinks I'm a slut, or B- thinks I'm dating Farkle.

"Every single person!" Maya ruffles my hair proudly.

Farkle's POV

"Bro!" Lucas yells, jumping onto my back. "That was steamy! Don't tell me you're actually catching feelings?"

"No.." I can feel my cheeks getting hotter. "T-That was all part of the plan, I wouldn't date a freshman."

"Yeah sure." Laughed Zay, shooting Lucas an amused glance. "It's not a big deal if you do, you'll just be ridiculed by ya know, the whole team."

"Man, whatever." I huff, storming off to my dorm room.

Riley's POV

My next class goes by slower than watching paint dry. While it was uneventful and overall boring, at least she managed to keep me awake with her loud, high pitched voice. It didn't help that I received tons of dirty looks from random girls all throughout the class period.

"Hey Matthews, I thought you and Farkle weren't a thing."

I gulp, turning to face Sophia.  
"I-we-"

"Don't try that innocent stuttering mess on me," she laughed coldly. "You're most certainly not innocent at all."

"I never said-"

"You did however say that you aren't dating Farkle, and yet there you were, swapping spit with him at lunch."

"I'm sorry it just kind of happened." I shrug, not caring enough to pity her and her schoolgirl crush.

"Yeah whatever," she scoffed. "As if he'd seriously even date a freshman. Have fun being 18 and pregnant, slut."

I stand in shock as she turns around and continues down the hall. Slut? I've never been called such nasty things before, and it's all because of him.

"Hey Riles!"

_Speaking of the devil_

"Get away from me a-and leave me alone." I spat, making a beeline to my dorm. A tear escapes my eye just as I lock myself in, sprawling out on my bed. From my window, I can see drizzling rain pattering against the window. Suddenly, a knock sounds the door, in which I assumed was Farkle. "Go away!"

"I'm sorry for whatever I did," he said slowly, confusion clear in his tone of voice. "Did you find out?"

"Yeah!" I lie, placing my ear against the door. "I've already known."

"Look, it was never intentional. It's a mean tradition and I shouldn't have went along with it, but after only 3 days with you I realized that I can't use you like that, I sort of have a little crush on you."

"What wasn't intentional, Farkle."

"Please let me In, Riley. I'm getting stares!"

"Sure!" I sigh in defeat, letting him in.

"Have you been crying?"

"What does it matter?" I quickly wipe my eyes. "Please continue to enlighten me on this tradition that makes absolutely no sense?"

"It's a tradition that we find a freshman and lead her on-"

"I knew it!" I shout, tears welling my eyes. Of course he was using me this whole time, of course a senior wouldn't ever like a freshman.

"Please don't cry Riley, I never meant to hurt you."

"You never meant to hurt me? What do you mean you'd just break it off with me not giving a shit about my feelings?"

"It was a stupid thing for me to do, I let my friends control my wrongdoings and I'm so sorry. I really do like you, and you're an amazing girl."

"So that's it." I crossed my arms. "You're just gonna leave, and to tell your friends that you got me good, and that my heart is broken? Mission accomplished? Oh, and then laugh together because me letting my guard down for some jerk is hilarious!"

Farkle wiped tear that fell from his eye, pulling me into a hug. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go." He stammers as he leaves my dorm room.

I should've listened to everybody who told me that it was all a prank. I guess I knew it was, but I always have high expectations for people, and myself to give them the benefit of the doubt, which always ends with me getting my heart stepped on, yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later I'm sitting in the library, trying to focus on studying for my test on Friday. I've managed to get my mind off of Farkle, telling myself that grades are more important- which they are. I haven't been to a single party, nor had the time to join any sororities, which Maya and I plan to do this weekend- when we're both free. It's funny how even when you're in the exact same building, school can separate you from your best friends. Maya is always busy with Art and music, and I'm always busy with well.. My classes for business. I plan to open a flower shop once I'm out of school, and unfortunately that meant four years of studying.  
I sigh, flipping another page of my textbook. I can barely focus on the small scattered words scribbled on each page. I talked to my parents last night, and to my surprise, they all seem to be doing fine without me, which kind of hurt. I've been feeling super homesick these past couple of days, and there's nothing I can do about it other than occupy myself with work, something I've been doing way too much. You're stressing too much.. I think to myself, closing my eyes. Eventually a minute turned into ten, and then into a full blown nap.

"Hey..." Whispered a voice. "Wake up..." 

I abruptly sit up, unsure of my surroundings. "I.. I fell asleep in the library?" My cheeks feel mildly hot, and I know I'm blushing.

"Yeah you did, babe. Come on."

I don't try to open my eyes; instead letting the person carry me to my room. I'm guessing that the person is either Maya or Smackle. Either one didn't matter, considering college has turned me into a miserable blob of laziness. Soon my key was fished out of my pocket, and then my door opened, where I was sat down gently on my bed.

"Riley.." Opening my eyes slowly, I was face to face with Farkle.

"F-Farkle what are you-"

"Please don't fight me," he defended. "I saw you sleeping in the library and nobody else was gonna help you so I figured-"

"No.. Thank you," I laugh at his rambling. "That was sweet of you, I'm just really..." I try to stand up, but stumble instead. My vision starts to fade, and I shake my head.

"Are you okay Riles?"

"I'm okay... I'm okay." 

Farkle's POV

Just as Riley tries to convince me she's okay, she faints into my arms. 

"Riley! Riley?" I shake her slightly, and her eyes quickly reopen. This time, they were red, dark and strained. She's definitely sleep deprived. I can relate to that on a totally different level.

"Farkle? I-I'm really sleepy." She mutters, closing her eyes again. Her soft, warm hands against my skin send a tingle down my spine. "I know babe, you're working entirely too hard." Setting her onto her bed, I bring the covers over her limp body. "I'll stay with you tonight."

"Thank you." She smiles warmly, cuddling into my chest. As silence fills the room, I think about what I've said in the past. "I'd never date or hookup with a freshman." But I'm lusting for Riley Matthews, and my small "crush" on her is growing by the day- whether I want to admit it or not.

Riley's POV

I wake up the next morning feeling strange; almost lightheaded. Smackle was sleeping peacefully in her bed- as normal. But something isn't right. I lift the covers from my body, seeing that I'm wearing the clothes I wore yesterday. I never do that?  
As I rinsed my face in our bathroom, the events of yesterday flooded my memory. Farkle. I fainted from literal exhaustion, and I still feel like crap.   
I don't plan to go to classes today, I should probably rest. After quietly leaving my dorm, I go to find him. He's most likely at breakfast or around the halls somewhere. I would text him, but of course forgot my phone at my dorm.  
I planned to give up, but then I see him with Lucas, talking with who I guess are the rest of the football team. I have options here- either confront him and embarrass myself, or wait until he's free. Like the idiot I am, I stand there from a distance, blankly staring at him.

"Hey! Riley!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by one of the football jocks walking up to me.

"H-Hi.. I- sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay, you looking for Farkle?" He smiled, extending his hand. 

They're actually really nice. "Yeah actually! Can I borrow him for a sec?"

The guy nodded, taking my hand to lead me into the group of sweaty dudes. "Hey Farkle, can I talk to you?" 

He smiled, excusing himself from the group. "What's up?" We sit at a nearby bench, where girls shoot me dirty looks. I'm used to it, so it doesn't phase me a bit.

"Thank you so much.. For last night?"

He smirked, shrugging effortlessly. "You okay?"

"I actually plan to just sleep all day," I laughed. "I'm still a little dizzy and such."

His expression suddenly turned into worry. "When's the last time you ate?"

I shrug, looking at my feet. "Maybe yesterday morning?"

"Yesterday mor-" he started, pulling me off the bench. "We're going to breakfast."

"But Farkle I'm fine!" I protested, but he still dragged me into a restaurant outside campus, called Jet's. 

"You're most definitely not Riley, you fainted!" 

I can't argue with that. We sat at a booth in the back of the shop, waiting for a waiter to address us.  
After he finally came, Farkle ordered me a stack of pancakes with bacon and grits on the side. As if I need any more calories than That.

"Thanks ag-"

"You don't have to keep thanking me." He smiled genuinely, grabbing my hand. It reminds me of when we first met.

"About last night, do you actually like me or..."

"I do." His cheeks turned a light red.  
"Do you like me?"

"I don't know, Minkus. You're a senior, and you tried to play me!"

Farkle sighed playfully. "Let me get another chance, one where I'm not under the influence of my shitty friends."

"Deal, but if you break me again I will break you."

*

Finally finishing an hour later, we headed back to my dormitory. 

"I had a good time you know... eating." I chuckled. 

"I'm glad you did. Maybe we should you know, do that again sometime." 

"Yeah... Maybe. I mean, if I'm not busy."

Farkle rolled his eyes and began to move in on me. "You've been busy enough, we're definitely doing this again."

"Whatever you say, Sir." I bit my lip, attempting to be sexy, but it threw him into a laughing fit instead.

"Does Riley Matthews have a daddy kink? Or better yet, a teacher kink?" He gasps dramatically.

"Yeah, you can be my teacher." I wink, opening my room door.

"And what shall I teach you ma'am?" His blue eyes begin to grow into a dark brown. There's something about his serious face that made me extremely shy. Maybe it was the way his eyes search mine, or his natural reddish pink cheeks.   
"This." I impatiently grab his face, connecting our lips for the second time this week. He's hesitant to kiss back, but soon reacts by smirking against my lips, pushing me softly onto my bed. He takes the lead by flipping me over, his weight now on top of me. His muscular arms reach behind my back and sit me up. With shaky hands, Farkle starts to undo my purple laced bra, which takes him maybe 5 seconds total.   
"You're a slow one, aren't you?" I tease, easing his index finger into my mouth.  
"Not exactly, sweetie." He growls against my lips. He then lifts his sweater from over his head, and I run my palm down his abs and to his sharp V-line. He signals for me to raise my arms, and I obey him. He slides off my pink polo shirt, eyeing my bare chest. "God, you're hot." Farkle bites his lip and starts to leave a trail of love bites from my chest, to my neck, eventually finding his way back to my own lips.   
"Farkle..." I moan, and he smirks deviously. "Please... Now."   
I can feel his erection from under his basketball shorts, and I close my eyes as he dives under the covers.   
"You're a good student.." He says, slowly pulling down my sweatpants, along with my matching purple underwear. I moan lightly as Farkle teases me with the tip of his fingers. "Farkle, now!" I demand.   
He only chuckles in response, smoothly sliding two fingers inside of me. I gasp sharply, clutching my sheets tightly. "Farkle..." His name is suddenly the only word I know.  
Rising from underneath the covers, he reattaches our lips.  
"How about we let the student teach a lesson?" I ask innocently, climbing onto his lap and looking into his dark blue eyes. Leaning into him, I start to run my hands through his dark brown hair teasingly. Tracing his bare chest with my finger, I soon reach the hem of his shorts.   
"These are gonna have to go, Mr. Minkus."   
His cheeks turn a deep shade of red, and I smile at his sudden shyness. After sliding off his shorts, I run my tongue down his stomach and to pelvic area.  
"Can I?" I ask, my eyes flickering from his eyes to his growing erection. Farkle nods in response, tilting his head back in delight.  
I grab him firmly in my hands and tease him as he did me, brushing a finger over the head.  
"R-Riley..." He breathes, squirming under my touch.   
I quiet him, taking him into my mouth slowly. Bobbing my head at a steady pace, he moans, "Faster..." I purposely don't listen, instead teasing him even more.   
He grunted, signaling me to go faster. I bob my head slower, and then faster, until he let's out a cry of pleasure. "I'm gonna..."  
"Not today you aren't." I smirk, and he weakly flips me back over, eyes hungrily scanning my body.  
"Are you okay with three?" He asks, disappearing under the covers.   
I nod desperately, and without hearing my response, he slides one more finger inside of me. "You like that, eh?" He says, speeding up the process.  
I feel myself reaching my climax as he pushes himself inside of me. Friction builds up as I quickly thrust my hips against his. My toes start to curl and my back arches as I reach my breaking point.  
"R-Riley!" He moans, collapsing beside me. I let out a long held breath.   
"How was that?" Farkle's voice breaks the breathy silence that filled the room.  
"Great..." I smile, resting my chin upon his chest. He chuckles lightly, resting his hand on my cheek.  
"I hope the next time is even better."


	5. Chapter 5

"Riley Matthews, you were not in my class yesterday." Professor Grimes sits stiffly behind his usual messy desk. "Please explain why?"

"I'm sorry sir," I flash a quick smile. "I was sick, I promise it won't happen again."

"Do not promise what you cannot control," He sighs, starting to grade a stack of papers. "Hope you feel better ma'am."

The word ma'am triggers me, bringing back the heated memories of yesterday morning. I suddenly feel rather blushy, as if he somehow knows about our hookup. "Yes sir, thank you." I rush out of his classroom and make a beeline to Maya's dorm. Her door is wide open, so I shout into the empty looking space. "Peaches!"

"Riles!" The blond suddenly runs outside, hugging me tightly.

"Hi babe, how are things?"

She shrugs and starts to bite her cuticles. "Fine I guess, art's going great, but... I need a tutor for calculus."

"I'll tutor you!" I immediately blurt out, willing to do anything to be able to spend time with my best friend again.

"Really? How's this evening at the library?"

"Sounds good, just shoot me a text!"

She smiles gratefully and gives me a side hug. "See ya then!" After her door closes, I frown in disappointment.  
Getting into the same school was a major score, but not having the same classes or living in the same dorm was a fail. I started down the hallway, soon recognizing Farkle, who was talking to one of his friends. The guy is really short compared to him, and his brown hair was piled into what was a messy attempt at a fringe look. His eyes are a warm chocolate brown. Farkle seemed to be annoyed by him, and I wonder if it's the right time to confront him.

Taking a deep breath, I walk up to them. "Farkle?"

"Riley, hey!"

The shorter guy starts to blush.  
"Riley, you're Riley. Wow, you're prettier up close."

Well this dude isn't creepy at all.  
"Um.. Thanks?"

"This is Charlie Gardner." Farkle sighs, patting his broad shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." I laugh at his timidness. "Usually I'd introduce myself, but it looks like Farkle has that down packed."

Charlie chuckled, avoiding my eye contact. "Yeah he's told me a lot about you! I have to go now, see ya later Farkle." He rushed, disappearing around the corner of the hall.

"He's... Shy."

"I see." Farkle wraps an arm around my shoulder, and I smile upwards. "How's it going?"

"It?" He jokes. "It's going great, I guess. You?"

I swat him on his stomach, which is hard.. as rock. "Wow, you're fit."

"Not as fit as you, beautiful." Farkle smiles boyishly, pecking my forehead.  
Despite the rumors spreading about us, he doesn't seem to be bothered at the fact that he's practically dating a freshman. I manage to keep my cool under the stares we've been getting, giggling at his comment. "Why thank you."

"No seriously, when I first saw you... Instant attraction."

"Stop it you're making me blush!" I laughed, stopping in front of my classroom.

"See you later?" He smiles, keeping his arm protectively draped around my neck.

"Definitely! I'm tutoring Maya later on though, so maybe tonight?"

His face suddenly lights up. "There's a sorority party tonight at Sigma chi..."

"And you want me to come with you?" I bite my nails shyly.

"Sure, I mean if you'd like to."

"I'll think about it Minkus," I smirk, walking into the room, which was filled with students already. "Don't get your hopes up!"

Farkle lingered in the doorway, and I'm pretty sure he's checking out my butt as I walk to my seat. Smiling to myself, I started to flip through the pages of my textbook.

"Hey Matthews."

Not her again. I choose to ignore the girl, not wanting to cause any trouble while class is in session. The last thing I want is to be kicked out of the lecture.

"Pssst!"

"Hey, Joe?" I tap a guy on my left.

He smiles warmly. "What's up?"

"Pencil please?" I poke out my bottom lip, and he hands me a mechanical.  
The professor drones on for a while and I zone out, starting to scribble random things onto my paper.  
Before I could acknowledge that class was over, everybody began crowding out the door.

"Hey Riley!"

Confrontation was unavoidable now as the senior chick starts to follow me out of the room.

"What! What do you want?" I snap, whipping around to face the Blondie. "If this is about you and your little crush on Farkle, get the hell over it."  
Rolling my eyes, I speed walk down the hall, eager to escape her.  
"You can't avoid me forever!" She shouts behind me.

"Hey Riles, you alright?" Maya asks as I storm into the library.

"I'm peachy, let's just start."

I don't mean to sound bitchy, but when a desperate girl is constantly on your back about a boy who couldn't care less about her, it's kind of hard not to be.

"Fine, whatever." She huffs, opening the textbook. "You know, if you don't want to help me, you don't have to."

"Maya I'm sorry, it's just that people keep giving me crap about me and Farkle." I mutter the last part, not daring to speak any louder after getting a death glare from the librarian.

"Who do I need to fight?" She stands up, clenching her fists.

"Nobody!" I laugh, pulling her back to her seat. "It's fine, they'll get tired eventually."

Maya sighs and looks me in the eye. "It better, or else I'm getting involved."

\--

Later on that night, I was in my dorm studying random notes, no purpose whatsoever. In the back of my mind I hoped Farkle would come, but thirty minutes has passed and he's still not here.  
I decide to get dressed in a skin tight black dress and a big jean jacket. Slipping on heels, I left the room and started my walk to the sorority house.

"What're you out so late for?"

The voice makes me jump in fright, and I turn around to see a football jock. He looks very drunk, his blond hair is tasseled mess and his clothes are sagging in weird places.

"I'm going to a party, excuse me." I scoff, pushing past the guy, who is at least 6"3.

"No stay, I'm a good time!" He slurs, grabbing my arm.

"Leave me alone!" I try and pull my arm from his tight grip, but that makes him angry. His light brown look eyes look clouded and aggressive, and I feel tears stinging my own.

He then pushes me against the cold brick wall, trapping me under his weight. "We're gonna have a good time." He growls, pressing his lips on to my neck.

"Stop!" My voice echoes through the dark ally, and I suddenly hear heavy footsteps approaching us. "Please, somebody help!"

"Leave her the fuck alone you rapist!" It's farkle. Farkle is here to save me.  
The football jock tries to run off, but Farkle lunges at him, his fist connecting with his jaw.  
"Wrong move, Minkus!" The guy yells, putting him into a chokehold. I bawl loudly as Farkle is being choked, struggling against his muscular arms, ones stronger than his.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" I scream, punching his back. The jock looks as if he sobered up, because he releases Farkle, running into the darkness.  
Farkle is laying unconscious in front of me, and I immediately attempt to pick him up. Using all the strength I possibly can, I run onto campus and into the building. My mascara is running down my face, my shoes are off and probably back at the ally, and my hair has crunched leaves sitting at the top, but I don't care. Farkle is now gasping for air, and I start to take him to my dormitory.  
Quickly taking my keys out of my pocket, I scramble to unlock the door, bringing him to my bed.

"Farkle!"

He stirs a little, and starts to touch his neck. "R-Riley?"

"Farkle! Baby, you're gonna be okay, I'm here." I smile, leaning down to grasp his face in my hands.

"W-what happened?" He asks, slowly sitting up.

"Nothing. You saved me, that's what happened."

He smiles warmly, and I pull him into a passionate hug. "You scared me. You scared me so bad!"

"I'm okay babe, I'm right here." He says into the crook of my neck. We sit there in the dark room, both shaken up. I could've been raped, and he, out of anybody else showed up. It has to mean something.

"Farkle?" My voice comes out a soft whisper.

"Yes?"

"Do you.. Believe in destiny?"

"I do."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

This morning, I told the football coach about yesterday night- something I immediately regretted right after.

"He tried to rape me." I'd said quietly, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. The room felt like it was closing in on me, and I tried my hardest to not break down in tears then and there.

Yet, the first thing the coach did was laugh. Like a man abusing a woman was some kind of joke. He then looked at me with a leering smirk. "Are you sure-"

"Of course I'm sure you jerk." I remember growing angrier by the second at his smug expression. "Why else would he shove me against a wall and... and..."  
Farkle had rubbed my back and held my head to his chest. "You don't have to explain."

"He almost killed Farkle!" I cried, and the coach's face twisted into a scowl.  
"Okay," Letting out a breath, he slowly stood up from his desk. "We'll take this to court, but just so you know, you may not have enough evidence to win this case."

I shrugged, looking down at my feet. "I have my words."

Yesterday nights been on repeat in my mind ever since it happened. I couldn't focus in any of my lectures, on my work, or my conversations with friends. All I can think about is what would have happened if Farkle didn't come. You never think these things will happen to you until they do. It's surreal. Farkle decided to skip all his classes, due to his bruised neck. I'd have to tell my parents about this, but how? Farkle mostly stayed by my side for the day, making sure I was safe.

"Has this happened before?" I asked as we sat on a bench under a tall tree. He swallows, avoiding my eyes. "Farkle?"

"Y-yes, but not with the football team." His eyes are glued to the grass. "It happened with the swim team. A student raped a girl- who didn't go to this school. She was just visiting her sister, and they went to a party. He.. Yeah."

I can't believe my ears. Who would have thought that the guys here are this sick?

"I'm sorry, is that too much..." Farkle apologizes, squeezing me to his side.

"I-It's fine, I asked."

Farkle studies my face for a minute, before grabbing my hand and standing up. "We're gonna go on a little adventure."

"Is that so?" I laughed, following his lead off of campus. "Is this allowed?"

"Is it allowed?" He mimicked. "Of course it is, I come here all the time."

After leaving campus, we followed a path that lead up a dirt hill and to a huge grassland. There were trees that edged around the circular area, and a bench that sat right in the center.

"It's so.."

"Relaxing?" Finished Farkle, sitting down on the slightly wet grass.

"Yeah," I smile, taking in the place for a while longer. "I'm not sitting down there!"

"Scared of a little grass, Riley?" He teases, pulling me into his lap. I felt his arms snake around my waist, and smile at the comfort of his presence.

"Farkle?" His name suddenly leaves my mouth.

"Yes?"

"Why do you- why aren't you embarrassed of dating me?"

Farkle scoffed, standing up, which causes me to fall onto the grass. He wiped himself off and started towards the bench.

"D-did I say something?" I ask, blatantly confused.

"We're not dating, not yet at least. And do you really think I care about you being a freshman?"

"Oh," I mumble, crossing my arms. "I guess not."

He makes his way over to me and lifts me, so that my legs are dangling helplessly from either side of his waist. I tilt my head at his erotic behavior, staring into his icy blue eyes. Before I had time to comprehend what was happening, his soft lips touch mine, slowly, and then passionately. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smile into the kiss. He stumbles back a little, and back on to the solid white bench. The wind is blowing just little enough so that my dress flows up, revealing my green VS boy shorts. His hands slide down to my waist, and then my thighs; in which I hum in pleasure. Farkle deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue in whilst doing so. He begins to feel his way from my thighs to my bottom, squeezing at whatever he got his hands on. Instantaneously, it started to pour, and we were both being drenched with the heavy rain that fell from the sky.  
Farkle laughed a little, pulling apart and grabbing my hand.  
"Farkle!" I yell, covering the top of my head with his bomber jacket. We slide through the mud on the grass hill and start running down the steps that lead to campus.  
"Get on my back!" He says, bending down. I obey him, and he starts running again. When we reach school again, we see everybody running inside the building. He follows them, and now we're in the safety of Harvard. I hop down from his back and follow him to his dorm room.  
"Wow, never been here before." I laugh lowly, propping myself on his bed.

"You're gonna get my bed wet, come on!" He whines, and I huff inaudibly.

"You got mine wet."

Farkle thought for a second before catching on to the joke. "You dirty, dirty girl!"

I watch smugly as he peels off his red shirt, tossing the wet heap of clothing onto his roommate's bed. He then starts to take his jeans off, hopping on one foot to peel the last pant leg off.

"Nice, you're.. getting naked in front of me!"

He stops stripping for a second to smirk in my direction. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

My cheeks go red at the comment, and I feel small under his teasing blue eyes.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did the same." I sigh, starting to take off my shirt.

"But you'd have to go back to your dorm- you know what?" He lifted his hands. "Go for it!"

I continue to take my shirt off, inching my way towards the half naked boy. The only remains of clothing left on his slender body were his boxers, and a ripped white tank.

"R-Riley." He stammered, his eyes flickering from my eyes to my chest.  
Bringing my finger to my lips, I run a hand down his stomach.

"Riley, listen. We can't- I can't do this right now."

He rushes into a pair of sweats and a black "Ramones" t shirt.

  
"I'm forgetting that you're four years younger than me."

"What does that matter?" I ask, cringing as I slip back into my soaked top. "You were just making out with me five minutes ago..-"

"Not now. Please, I just need space." He mumbled, sitting beside me.

"I-I'm gonna go."

Just as I reach the door, he stops me. "Meet me at the café tomorrow afternoon?"

"Don't get your hopes up." I sneer, slamming his door.

It was a so sudden, so sudden. What could've possibly happened within those ten minutes that suddenly made him so repulsed by me? He's the one who started this relationship thingy with me, it's as he still sees me as a bet that him and stupid friends made. I can't stand to think that I'm actually being used for laughs.

Once I reach my dorm room, I see Smackle sitting on her bed, studying.

"Wow, you're actually here!"

"To your delight, my queen." I spit at her, flopping onto my bed and burying my face into the white pillows.

"Rough day?"

"Boy issues."

"Geez, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend." She chuckled, and I hear her flip a page of the book.

"Whatcha studying?" I ask, clearly uninterested.

Smackle paused. "Like you care."

"Yeah you're right, I don't."

"Why don't I take you to go find a sorority? It's not healthy to be alone so much."

I huff in response at her implying that I'm "lonely." I just spend all of my time with a hot senior who could probably care less about me. Yeah, pretty lonely.

"Fine." I give in, lifting one of Farkle's school sweaters over my head. It stopped just mid thigh, so it wasn't too oversized on me. He isn't the biggest guy.

"I don't mean now, of course." She laughs. "I'll text you tomorrow afternoon."  
Smackle turned off her desk light and set her book on the nightstand. "I'm going to bed."

I smile in her direction, surprised that we were getting along. Maybe she isn't so bad. I've been caught up with the wrong people so much that I'm missing out on befriending the people in my own grade, my own roommate.

After checking my phone, I plug it into the charger and fall asleep.

Knock knock knock

Shifting in my sleep, I stifle a whine.

Knock knock knock knock

"Would you get the damn door!" Smackle shouted.

And... She's back.

"Fine!" I snatch the covers from my body and stomp over to the racket that is the door. After opening it I see none other than Farkle Minkus himself- except he's drunk off his ass.

"Farkle, you can't just knock on my door at..." I checked the time on my phone. "4 am??"

His lips twist into a smirk as he grabs my waist with his clammy hands. "I've been thinking about you."

"That's nice to know."

"Come on, you still mad at me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask, looking emotionlessly into his hooded eyes.

"I'm sorry, Riles." He slurs, attempting to kiss me.

"You don't get to play with my emotions like this.." I know I'm giving in to his wishy washy ways, like I always do.

"Truth is,"

The truth, finally.

"I really like you. So much that I'd hate to fall for you, because I'm gonna be... I'm gonna be leaving.." Farkle stumbles a little. "This year. I like you so much that I want to protect you from that."

"Farkle, I'm always gonna have feelings for you too. Distance can't change that."

"You're right." He seems to be sobering up a little, as his eyes were now their regular shade of blue.

"So you feel the same way? Could..this be a thing?" I search his face for any kind of reaction.

Farkle grins, inching closer and closer to me. "Y-yeah. I'd be stupid to give up somebody like you." I smile at his familiar smell of expensive cologne and mint.

"I'm so sorry for knocking at your door this late- early." He chuckled, face-palming.

"It's fine... you were drunk. Wanna sleep over?" I gently take his hand, and a rush of warmth fills my body.

"Yeah, sure."

Hopefully Smackle doesn't mind.  
Plugging my phone back into the charger, I scoot beside the tipsy boy, who was already unconscious. I snake my way into his arms, in which he smiles in response, bringing me closer.

"Love you, Riley." He mutters, and I stare into the dark room a while longer. Love? Do I love him? Taking a deep breath, I turn around to face him.

"I love you, Farkle."


	7. Chapter 7

Just as usual, my alarm clock blares through the room, which as usual, wakes Smackle up, and as usual, she yells at me.

"Why is there a boy in here!" She now shouted. "I could have been naked and you have your boyfriend sleeping in our dorm!" I sit up and rub my eyes.

"But... you weren't. So please stop your bitching." This awakes Farkle, who sat up in a panic. "Farkle, I have class in about thirty minutes... So.." I smile tightly, and he sighs heavily, kissing my forehead. "Remember, this afternoon?" "Won't do," Smackle intervienes. "I'm taking her to join a sorority this afternoon." 

"Well?" Asked Farkle, turning to face me.

"I'm going to go with Smackle, we'll see each other after." I smile reassuringly. I was never the one to say no, but of course I wouldn't ditch me and Smackle's plans for his.

"Alrighty then, see you later." Farkle smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. After he left, I dodged the petite girl who stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed. "Look, I'm sorry. He was drunk, I let him stay the night, and nothing happened." 

"It's fine, but please consider the fact that I live here too." 

"I understand that, and like I said, I'm sorry!" 

"Whatever." She mutters, climbing back into her bed. That day, I dressed in a knee length floral dress (with a little amount of cleavage may I add) and black heels, leaving something to the imagination. If I was going to join a group of girls, I want them to like me for me, and not sweatpants, oversized sweater, messy bun and sketchers me. 

"Dressed up, eh?" A guy in my literature class tapped on my shoulder. "Y-yeah actually," I smiled, happy that somebody took notice. "I'm gonna join a sorority." "Ah, I remember my first fraternity." He reminisces, causing me to blush. "Really? What's it like?" "It's amazing, aside from all of the immature guys." "Immature how, exactly?" I raise an eyebrow. "Well for starters, lots and lots of fart jokes. I can't tell if they're 19 or 5." He scoffs. "And stupid bets. Like... Say you date a freshman, and they'll give you a hundred bucks. Stuff like that." "Oh.." I give him a half smile, turning back around in my seat. 

Farkle wouldn't do that to me. He told me he loved me, he told me that stupid bet is over. And he definitely isn't getting paid for leading me on. 

"I know what you're thinking." Said the guy, once again tapping on my shoulder.  "I see you and Farkle, cuddled up around the hallways." He pauses before smiling genuinely. "He's a great guy, not like the other ones. You got yourself a keeper, Riley. " "Thanks," I let out a breath of relief. If we ever were in a relationship, I'd have to trust him, especially since he won't be in college with me for my next three years.

"What's your name?" 

"Joshua."

"Nice," I say, turning around in my seat. "Thanks joshua." 

\--

"We've got Alpha Epsilon Pi, Pi Kappa Alpha, and Delta Sigma Chi, Delta Gamma, Kappa Alpha Theta, and Kappa Kappa Alpha." Smackle smiled proudly, as if these sororities were her newborn children.

"Hmm.." Looking around, I see tons of different styles that I never knew existed. "Kappa alpha theta looks wonderful." 

Smackle grabs my hand and drags me to their stand. "Hello!" One of the girls immediately greets me. "Hi, there!" I say, equally as cheerful. The other girls kind of just linger there, fake smiles spread on their faces. "So, you're interested in the Kappa sorority?" She hands me a pamphlet, which was mainly pictures of campfires, parties, meetings, and even field trips. _Wow, these girls go all In._ There were even rules- 

1\. Wherever we go, you go! 

2\. Don't be caught doing anything Tiffany Mandalo wouldn't do ;) 

3\. Once in, never out! 

4\. We're sisters, you can turn to us with anything! 

5\. If you would like to move outside of campus, you must get permission from us as sisters!

Like adding an exclamation point at the end of everything makes everything better. "Um.. I think I'll look at other places before committing to all of these rules." I shoot her a mocking grin, quickly pulling Smackle away from the preppy girls.

"What about Delta sigma chi?" I look across the field of people and to the girls that stood behind a sign that read: "Join our sisterhood, no rules, only freedom!" If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were rallying against the rest of the girls, who all enforced some type of crazy rule. "That looks safe- I mean cool." I laugh, walking up to a small girl, who had smooth olive skin, long black hair, and shiny white teeth. These girls are all freaking perfect. 

"Hello!" She smiles warmly, holding out her hand. "Hi I'm Riley, I wanna join your sorority!" Just by talking to the girls, I see that they're much more genuine than the others. "Oh, really?" She laughs, taking my hand as she inched around the sign. "Here's the pamphlet, if you still are interested, come to our meeting on Friday." "Thank you!" I give her a side hug, and Smackle smirks in approval.

We make our way to some restaurant on campus, and I'm happy that I haven't had to kill her yet.

"So, what did you think?" Smackle asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"It.. Was..." I start, and she waits for my response eagerly. "It was great! Though, aren't the rules a bit suffocating?" 

"Well yeah, but that's the point." 

Just as she starts to ramble on about the importance of sisterhood and friendship or what not, I see Farkle enter the place from the side of my eye, except he was with Lucas and Maya. "Maya!" I shout out as soon as she nears our table. "Riles!" We rush into each other's arms, hugging dramatically. 

Ever since college, we've been drifting apart. Glancing at Smackle, I realize that I was supposed to go with Maya to join sororities. 

"Smackle, come!" I wave her over.  "I'm Isadora smackle." 

"Maya hart!" 

"Lucas friar." Lucas suddenly appears in between us, shaking Isadora's hand. 

"Nice, we all know each other now." Farkle chuckled, bringing his arms around my neck.

"Are you two- when-what?" Maya watches in amusement as I happily peck his cheek. 

"We're in the when, what stage." Farkle joked, sitting down at the table. "But now..." He pulled out a small ring. "We're in the boyfriend and girlfriend stage." 

"Farkle!" I exclaim, bouncing in my seat. 

"You accept?"

"I do."

"Great, you're finally mine."


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend finally came, bringing a rainstorm with it's arrival. Instead of being jolted awake by my alarm clock, I'm awaken by the loud crash of thunder that shook the whole room.   
The one day I can finally sleep in, and it's ruined by the weather, of course. Dragging myself out of bed, I notice Smackle isn't in the room. I trudge warily to my closet, choosing to dress accordingly to the weather with a pair of skinny jeans and a basic flower print sweater. After getting dressed, I sit on my bed in the silence of the darkened room, unsure of what to do at 7 in the morning.   
The rain continues to beat down on the window, the lightning shining through the bright purple curtains that ran down the wall and just barely touched the carpet.   
Sighing slightly, I pull out my phone and dial Farkle's number. He picked up within the next 3 seconds, his raspy deep voice serving as music to my ears.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Farkley, can we go for a walk?"

He laughs lowly before saying, "it's raining, hard."

"Okay fine, how about we meet in the Annenberg hall?" I start to slide on a pair of white flats.

"Sure, see you there."

-

I see Farkle take residence on some type of indoor plastic boulder, and smile smugly. Sneaking behind him, I jokingly covering his eyes with my hands.

  
"Guess who!"

"Katy Perry?" He gasps. I scoff in response. "Yeah, definitely not Riley or anything."

"Why are you up so early?" He suddenly asks.

"Storm woke me." I look around the dining hall in awe. The warm dim lighting, huge tables, and matching sized windows gave off a Hogwarts vibe. I've never actually been in here to eat, due to the fact that Farkle always takes me to the restaurants on campus. "I guess I'm a light sleeper."

"Yeah," he smiles. "I could say the same."

Silence fell over the empty large room, and all that was remotely hearable were the clacking of pans and the radiator, keeping the place satisfying warm. "What do you major in?"

"What do you mean, isn't this a school for business?" He mocked.

I laugh lowly. "One of the first things I said to you.."

"I thought you were stuck up when we first met."

"Farkle!" I laugh, hitting his arm.  
"No, really though. We don't know that much about each other.. You seem like an interesting dude."

"Riley Matthews, you've known me for almost a month and you're just now finding me interesting?"

I ignore his comment, taking his hands in mine. "Tell me your life story, your fetishes, your..." Bringing a finger to my lips, he silences me. "I'm in school to be a lawyer."

"Really? How exquisite." I say smugly, twirling the small piece of the hair that fell from my sock bun.

"If you would have asked earlier, I could have wowed you with my exquisite career path."

Suddenly, thunder fulfilled the quietness that was cast over the hall. "Holy crap." Farkle exclaimed, jumping into my arms.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Most certainly not, I just got a little frightened."

"Yeah, okay!"

It was only a matter of time before the next one hit, and even louder. Since the hall was pretty much all window, the lighting lit up the room like a LED flashlight in a basement.

"I'm scared!" Farkle shouts, jumping back into my arms.

"There, there..." I try my best to hold in a laugh, but it comes out as a snort.

Farkle picks his head up to meet my eyes. We stay in that position for a while, him in my lap, me holding him by the waist. "God, you're so beautiful." He mutters, caressing my cheek.

Just as another round of thunder and lightning starts up, I smash my lips onto his, and he kisses back with more emotion than before. Something's different about his facial expression when he pulls apart, not lust, but pure endearment.

"Do you remember when you said you love me?" I blurt out.

He stiffens, but loosens up again.  
"I meant it, Riley."

"Can I trust you?" The words leave my mouth without any train of thought. "Of course you can." Farkle grins, tightening our grip.

 


End file.
